Doux songe
by Elishen
Summary: One-Shot / Orihime et Ulquiorra sont collègues dans une agence de création de textiles. Un beau jour, alors que la demoiselle arrive pour la énième fois en retard mais sauvée de justesse par son adorable collègue, leur patron leur présente leur nouvelle assistante, une certaine Soren qui ne sera pas indifférente au charme de notre cher Ulquiorra.


C'était un monde de désolation, des cadavres de voitures calcinées jonchaient au sol. Un sol brulant où de nombreux obus, encore fumants, s'y étaient incrustés quelques minute auparavant. Les rues étaient vides, l'obscurité régnait. Mais à travers cette épaisse couche de ténèbres, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille. Une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleurait. Pendant quelques instants, un silence pesant régna. Les reniflements et gémissement de la petite fille, résonnèrent dans ce monde de vide, dans ce néant… quand soudain /BIIIIP BIIIIP BIIIIP/ !

 **?** : **_se levant brusquement_** AAAAAH. Qu'est ce que. Bon sang, encore cet horrible cauchemar… ! **_jette un coup d'œil à son réveil_** 7h55… QUOI ?! 7h55 ?! Satané réveil qui ne sonne jamais à la bonne heure ! Allez, courage Orihime, tu n'as que 10min devant toi ! Tu peux le faire !

La dite Orihime sauta de son lit, couru vers la salle de bain et se prépara en 4ème vitesse. Elle était bien obligée de se dépêcher, elle devait être à son travail à 8h10 maximum. Si elle arrivait en retard ce matin encore, ça ferai la 3ème fois cette semaine. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à faire cet étrange cauchemar, elle était de plus en plus perdue et maladroite. Orihime sorti de salle de bain, vêtue d'un pull long beige tombant sur une paire de collant noir transparent. Cette tenue lui allait superbement bien. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux, pris un donut au passage, mis un manteau, et sorti de chez elle. Orihime n'était qu'à quelques pas de son lieu de travail que quelqu'un la remarqua déjà.

 **?** : **_observe Orihime et esquisse un faible sourire_** Encore en retard, femme. **_retourne travailler_**

Orihime arriva enfin dans les locaux de son travail, et essaya d'aller à son bureau le plus discrètement possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité du patron, qui se planta devant Orihime.

 **Orihime** : **_extrêmement gênée_** Ah-aaah … Bonjour Monsieur …

 **Patron** : **_regard insistant_** Mademoiselle Inoue, pourriez-vous me dire la raison de votre 4ème retard ?

 **Orihime** : **_baisse les yeux_** … ** _oh noooon, je suis mal là !_ **

 **Patron** : J'écoute Inoue-san.

 **Orihime** : **_totalement déconcertée_** Eto… J-Je… ** _que quelqu'un m'aaaide_ **

 **?** : **_se place entre Orihime et le Patron_** Excusez moi monsieur mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Hier soir, elle a eu quelques faiblesses. Vous savez elle se démène dur pour se travaille, elle s'y dévoue complètement et se surmène un peu trop.

 **Orihime** : U-Ulquiorra-kun ?

 **Ulquiorra** : Ne soyez pas trop dur, avec elle. C'est une excellente employée, elle a juste une baisse d'énergie. Soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait.

 **Patron** : **_navré_** Vous avez raison Schiffer-san. Inoue-san, demain, vous pouvez vous reposer, et vous reviendrais Lundi plus en forme que jamais je l'espère !

 **Orihime** : **_complètement perdue_** Eto… et bien… oui, je.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_lui sourit_** Je crois qu'elle est d'accord Monsieur.

 **Patron** : **_satisfait_** Très bien. Bon et bien, je vous retrouve tous les deux tout à l'heure pour la réunion de 14h. J'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Ulquiorra salua son Patron et traina Orihime, toujours perdue, dans leur bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, ne faisant pas attention à Orihime. Enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait croire. Orihime reprit ses esprits et enleva son manteau. A ce moment là, Ulquiorra put découvrir les habits que portait la jeune femme, car oui, il l'a regardait dans la plus grande des discrétions. Il eut le rouge aux joues et détourna bien vite son regard par peur d'être remarqué. Orihime s'assit à son tour.

 **Orihime** : **_baisse les yeux et bafouille_** M-Merci Ulquiorra-kun… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu…

 **Ulquiorra** **_ne la regardant pas_** Je t'en prie, c'est tout à fait normal voyons.

 **Orihime** : **_relève les yeux_** Mais… **_sourire gêné_** tu n'étais pas obligée de dire tout ces mensonges sur mon travail…

 **Ulquiorra** : **_pose un regard intense sur elle_** Je pense tout ce que je dis. Et cette fois-ci n'étais pas une exception, je pense vraiment que tu es douée pour ce métier et que tu te surmènes même trop. Je… je te regarde parfois et je vois que tu es de plus en plus fatiguée et que tu restes beaucoup trop tard le soir.

 **Orihime** : **_rougit_** ** _il… il m'a fait un compliment et il a dit qu'il me regardait quelquefois ?..._ ** Je… merci. Mais je ne me rends pas compte lorsque je travaille trop.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_esquisse un sourire_** Dans ce cas, je t'accompagnerais chez toi ce soir, tu partiras en même temps que moi.

 **Orihime** : **_rougit encore plus et bafouille_** V-Vraiment ? M-m-mais… ne te sens pas obligé surtout.

 **Ulquiorra** : ** _elle… rougit ?_ ** Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

 **Orihime** : NON NON. **_rougit_** Etoo… je veux dire… non ça ne me dérange pas.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_rougit légèrement, détourne le regard et sourit_** D'accord alors, n'oublie pas… **_chuchote_** ma Hime…

Orihime n'entendit pas les deux derniers mots pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, cet homme secret, mystérieux, ne se dévoile que très peu et ne sourit que très rarement ou seulement à Orihime. Celle-ci est vite devenue une source d'intérêt pour son collègue. Ulquiorra a très vite apprécié la personnalité assez spéciale d'Orihime et s'est vite attaché à elle. C'était la première fois. Oui, la première fois qu'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un. Et comme on peut se douter, Ulquiorra avait des sentiments naissant pour la jolie jeune femme. Mais n'étant pas un expert en la matière, il n'avait pas cherché à approfondir la chose, et à finit par cacher ses sentiments. Mais depuis un moment, il avait une énorme envie d'être à ses cotés, de la protéger, et il avait surtout envie d'être important à ses yeux, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait à tout prix qu'ils soient proches.

14h00 arriva, et les deux collègues se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de leur Patron. Quand ils entrèrent Ulquiorra et Orihime vit une personne étrangère à la boîte, le Patron les fit entrer et commença les présentations.

 **Patron** : Schiffer-san, Inoue-san, je vous présente Soren Tsukiyo, une jeune femme pleine de talent, c'est la petite surprise que je vous aie annoncé tout à l'heure ! **_se tourne vers Soren_** Présente toi donc Tsukiyo-san.

 **Soren** : Bonjour, comme l'a dit Monsieur, je suis Soren Tsukiyo, et je suis mannequin et créatrice mode amatrice. Monsieur m'a parlé de vos créations, et je serais désormais votre mannequin et assistante personnel ! **_regarde Ulquiorra avec insistance_** et j'en suis… très très très ravie.

 **Patron** : Très bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous laisser lui montrer votre bureau qui sera désormais le sien aussi, merci bien.

Ulquiorra et Orihime sortirent du bureau du Patron suivit par Soren, qui ne cessait de dévorer Ulquiorra des yeux. En même temps Ulquiorra était un homme extrêmement séduisant et avait un charme fou, mais il n'en était pas conscient. Par contre Soren, elle, l'avait remarqué et elle n'était pas la seule, puisque Orihime non plus n'y était pas indifférente. Au bout de quelques instants, les trois protagonistes arrivèrent à leur bureau. Les heures passèrent, et Soren se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Ulquiorra, lui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, mais pas pour Orihime.

 **Orihime** : ** _Soren est une femme vraiment belle… ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tout les deux. J'ai l'impression d'être inexistante, d'être de trop ici. Ulquiorra-kun… je ne veux pas que… non, c'est égoïste de ma part de penser ça. Mais, j'aimerais être la seule avec qui tu t'entends, la seule à qui tu fais confiance, la seule à qui tu offres ce magnifique sourire… je commence à peine à reconnaître mes sentiment à ton égard que je te perds déjà. Je vois comme elle te regarde, elle est vraiment très belle, comment résister… Ulquiorra-kun, je ne veux pas te perdre…_ **

 **Ulquiorra** : Orihime ?

 **Orihime** : **_le regard vide_** Ulquiorra…-kun, je ne veux pas te… non…

 **Ulquiorra** : **_devient tout rouge_** hum… O-Ori… Orihime ?

 **Orihime** : **_reviens à elle_** AH. Je. ** _il… rougit ?_ ** Euh ou-oui ?

 **Ulquiorra** : **_détourne le regard_** Il est l'heure… l'heure d'y aller. Hum, il est tard il faut que…

 **Soren** : **_coupe la parole d'Ulquiorra et se colle à lui_** EEEET je vous accompagne, Ulquiorra-san va me faire visiter la viiille ! Hein, Ulquiorra-saaann ?

 **Ulquiorra** : **_ne réagit pas_** Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tard pour visiter la ville, je te ramènerais directement à ton hôtel.

 **Orihime** : **_s'habile et sors sans regarder Ulquiorra et Soren_** On y va ?

 **Soren** : Allons-y !

 **Ulquiorra** : **_regarde Orihime en se dirigeant vers la sortie_** ** _Orihime… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?..._ **

Durant le trajet, Ulquiorra ne vit pas une seule fois le visage d'Orihime, elle ne se retourna pas, elle marchait devant lui, sans dire un mot. Pendant ce temps, Soren lui rabâchait les oreilles à lui raconter des choses inutiles dont il se fichait complètement. Et elle se collait de plus en plus à lui. Il détestait ça, mais étant très respectueux envers les femmes, il n'osa rien dire pour ne pas la blessée. Mais il détestait vraiment. A cause d'elle, il ne put se retrouver seul avec Orihime, c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. C'est pour ça qu'il avait proposé ça à la belle jeune femme. Mais Soren avait tout gâché. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison d'Orihime, celle-ci se retourna afin de saluer ses collègues, mais Ulquiorra resta immobile. Les yeux de sa Hime avaient perdu leur éclat, malgré son sourire, ses yeux, eux, exprimais une grande tristesse.

 **Orihime** : Bon bah… **_la voix tremblotante_** Je… vous laisse. A lundi, Ulquiorra-kun, et Soren-san.

 **Ulquiorra** : Orihime, hum… **_rougit_** je pourrais venir te rendre visite Lundi pour voir si… si tu te portes bien, je finis le boulot plus tôt.

 **Orihime** : **_les yeux pétillants et rougissant_** Je. Je serais très heureuse que tu me rendes visite, c'est adorable, merci Ulquiorra-kun !

 **Soren** : **_agacé et bidouillant son téléphone_** ** _elle commence à bien me saouler cette garce d'Orihime. Elle va voir que tout n'est pas rose ici. Il est grand temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur_ ** Ulquiorraaa-san, il commence à faire nuit, j'ai peur, on pourrait se dépêcher ?

 **Ulquiorra** : euh oui, tu as raison. Bon et bien **_sourit_** on se voit demain Orihime, reposes-toi bien en attendant.

 **Orihime** : **_sourit également_** Merci Ulquiorra-kun. **_Rentre chez elle_**

Ulquiorra et Soren reprirent la route, et la jeune femme reprit sa discussion ennuyante mais Ulquiorra n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il allait enfin entrer chez Orihime, et surtout, l'éclat de son regard était revenu. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, qu'Orihime était tout aussi heureuse que lui qu'ils se retrouvent. Il rougissait rien qu'en y pensant. Malheureusement, Soren vit les rougeurs sur ses joues et cru qu'elle en était la cause. Elle le colla encore plus, au grand désespoir du beau Ulquiorra. Arrivé à l'hôtel de Soren, celle-ci se jeta dans les bras d'Ulquiorra et on entendit un étrange /CHIC/. Ulquiorra ne se posa pas de question et se détacha de Soren le plus vite possible, et parti rapidement en disant un simple « à demain » à cette femme collante, sans se douter de ce qui aller bientôt arriver.

Le lendemain, lorsque qu'Ulquiorra arriva à son lieu de travail, Soren était assise sur son bureau, en tenue assez légère. Une robe très moulante et très courte à la fois, un mélange explosif qui mettait en valeur ses courbes gracieuses. Mais son visage lui, était grave.

 **Soren** : **_regardant Ulquiorra avec insistance_** Ulquiorra-saaaan, j'ai à te parler. C'est à propos d'Orihime-san. Je l'ai croisé ce matin, elle se baladait, et elle m'a dit de t'informer qu'elle ne sera pas là pour t'accueillir ce soir, et qu'elle décidait d'annuler.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_d'un ton très déçu_** Ah… je vois. Si tu l'as croise à nouveau, pourrais-tu la saluer de ma part ? Ça serait fort aimable. Je ne retrouve plus mon portable.

 **Soren** : **_satisfaite, lui offrant son plus beau sourire_** Je ne sais pas si je l'a recroiserais d'ici là, ça ne t'embête pas si je lui envois un petit SMS pour être sûre qu'elle reçoive ton salue ?

 **Ulquiorra** : ** _sans faire attention à Soren_** Oui, oui, fais. ** _J'étais si heureux de pouvoir la rejoindre… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'occupé ?... Je voulais tellement la revoir… cette femme qui m'est si chère… apparemment cette envie n'est pas réciproque…_ **

Pendant ce temps, Orihime se réveilla de bonne humeur, pour une fois elle n'avait pas fait cet affreux cauchemar. La seule pensée qu'Ulquiorra, cet homme si parfait à ses yeux, vienne de lui-même chez elle, l'a rendait si heureuse. Vraiment très très heureuse. Elle s'empressa d'entrer dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer à la future venue d'Ulquiorra. Mais son portable sonna. Curieuse comme elle est, elle prit son portable et découvrit le message.

 **Orihime** : Un message de de Soren ? Qu'est-ce que… **_commence à lire_** ****« _Coucou Orihime-san, c'est Soren, j'espère que tu vas bien. Malheureusement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ulquiorra-san est comme qui dirait… plus totalement intéressé à vouloir venir te voir ce soir. Il m'a clairement dit de te dire qu'il était trop occupé pour venir chez toi. À lundiiii ! (^w^)/ »…_ Pourquoi… Ulquiorra-kun… je pensais que… **_les larmes aux yeux_** … Ulquiorra-kun...

 ** _/BIP BIP/_**

 **Orihime** : **_se ressaisit un peu_** Encore un message ? De qui cette fois ? **_regardant son portable_** Un numéro inconnu ? Qui est-ce que ça peut être ?... Oh et puis qu'elle importance, surement un faux numéro. **_ouvre le message_** Une photo de… Ul… ULQUIORRA-KUN QUI… **_tremble de tout son corps et s'effondre à genou sur le sol_** qui… enlace Soren-san… **_fond en larme_** C'est… C'est donc pour ça que tu ne veux plus me voir ?... Tu es… Tu es… a-amoureux d'u… d'une autre… Ne perd donc pas ton temps avec moi, je ne ferrais que gâcher ton… **_sanglote_** … ton bonheur. **_Compose un numéro_** Kurosaki-kun ? Oui j'aimerais qu'on se voie, j'ai besoin de réconfort…

Il était maintenant 18h, l'heure où Ulquiorra aurait dû rendre visite à sa Hime. Mais il en a été autrement, à cause de cette personne. Oui, elle. Soren, cette fourbe. Ulquiorra était persuadé qu'Orihime ne voulais pas le voir, tandis qu'Orihime, elle, était dévastée, croyant qu'il se lassait d'elle et qu'il avait finit dans les bras de Soren. Tout tombait à l'eau. À cause de cette femme machiavélique qui voulait à tout prix s'emparer du cœur d'Ulquiorra.

Il était 19h désormais, et tout allais aussi mal. Orihime, assise sur un banc du parc, attendait patiemment Ichigo Kurosaki, l'un de ses amis les plus précieux. Il était toujours là dans les moments les plus dures, et savait comment la réconforter. Orihime cru longtemps qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui au fil du temps, mas ce n'était qu'un amour fraternel qui s'était renforcé depuis. En parlant de lui, il venait tout juste d'arriver.

A quelques mètres, on pouvait entendre des pas résonner. C'était Ulquiorra qui, par la demande de Soren, l'accompagnait jusqu'à son hôtel, placé justement en face du fameux parc où se trouvaient Ichigo et Orihime. Cette peste vit les deux amis assis sur un banc.

 **Soren** : ** _Ooooh, tiens donc, j'en ai de la chaaance. Moi qui avais fini de la faire souffrir, la voilà qui se pointe avec un mec. Je vais pouvoir les éloigner encore plus l'un de l'autre. Haha, Soren tu es machiavélique._ ** Ulquiorra-saaan, ce ne serait pas Orihime là-bas, avec ce garçooon ?

 **Ulquiorra** : **_s'empresse de regarder dans leur direction_** Orihi…me… ** _Qui est cet homme ?**_

 **Soren** : **_sourire malsain_** Ooooh regaardes, ils s'enlacent tendrement !

Ulquiorra avait déjà tout vu. Il resta pendant un moment sans bouger, inactif tel une statue de cire. L'air choqué que son visage arborait faisait jubiler Soren. Ça y est, elle avait réussi à briser ce petit quelque chose qui s'était formé entre les deux jeunes gens. Soren, trouvant le temps long, força Ulquiorra à se retourner et à finir le bout de chemin qu'ils avaient à parcourir. Ils se mirent en route, mais l'ambiance était sinistre. On ne pouvait apercevoir le visage d'Ulquiorra caché par sa chevelure noir corbeau.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte_** _**Ma Hime… dans les bras d'un autre… c'est... c'est tellement dur à supporter. C'est pour ça que tu as annulé notre petit rendez-vous, Orihime ? Pour retrouver cet… cet homme ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser… je t'aime tellement… c'est si dur… ça fait si mal … Orihime, pardonne moi d'être aussi égoïste… mais je te veux pour moi et moi seul. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je te laisserais tranquille. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors sois heureuse… je t'en pris Hime… car mon chagrin perdurera sans l'éclat de ton sourire…**_

 **Soren** : **_bidouillant son portable une fois de plus_** Bon bah, on est arrivé Ulquiorra-saan ! Lundi, on fera la même chose si ça te dérange pas, je ne connais pas très bien Karakura. Bon bah à Lundi ! **_se met sur la pointe des pieds et fais un bisou sur la joue d'Ulquiorra qui ne réagit pas_** Bonne nuit. **_rentre dans l'hôtel_**

A ce même instant, Orihime reçu un message de Soren qui disait « Retournes-toi », elle le fit donc et découvrit avec horreur la proximité de son Ulquiorra et de cette garce de Soren. Cette vision était de trop, Ichigo l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a fit entrer dans la voiture de celui-ci. Furieux, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers un Ulquiorra toujours ailleurs.

 **Ichigo** : **_se plante devant Ulquiorra, l'empêchant d'avancer_** TOI LA ! Espèce d'enfoiré, comment oses-tu lui faire tant de mal ?! Elle te faisait confiance, elle avait foi en toi, et toi tu l'a délaisse pour cette salope ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'erreur que tu es entrain de faire ? Tu es entrain de la perdre, et perdre une perle comme Orihime est une faute grave. Alors réfléchis y bien. **_n'entendant aucune réponse de la part d'Ulquiorra, il s'éloigne de lui et part en direction de la voiture_** _**Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Il avait l'air carrément ailleurs, limite inconscient… c'est bizarre.**_

 **Ulquiorra** : **_revient à lui_** _**Je… qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme vient de me dire ? J'ai fais du mal à ma Hime ? Je ne comprends plus rien… je ne l'ai pas délaissé, c'est elle qui… Orihime, qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?**_ _ **retourne chez lui**_

Lundi vint plus vite que d'habitude, Ulquiorra arriva d'un pas décidé dans l'agence. Soren était déjà là, habillé d'une façon plus qu'extravagante, assise de manière osé sur son bureau. Orihime, elle, n'était pas encore là, elle ne commençait qu'à 10h, d'après son emploi du temps. Le beau jeune homme à la peau pâle regarda l'heure. 9h. Il jeta un œil à Soren qui comme toujours était avec son portable, et n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de celui qu'elle voulait absolument. Ulquiorra se décida, et pris son café, s'approcha de cette briseuse de cœur, fit mine de trébucher, et renversa tout le contenue de son gobelet sur son assistante.

 **Soren** : **_tremper et énervé_** AH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE… **_prenant une voix mignonne_** Oh… Ulqui-san ?... Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver… _**Oh putain… J'ai merdé là**_

 **Ulquiorra** : **_totalement indifférent_** Je m'excuse pour ça. Je suis assez fatiguée aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit, tu pourrais répéter ? _**Aller Ulquiorra, continue comme ça, continue de lui faire croire que tu ne sais rien. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ce week-end, j'ai fait le lien, je sais tout, il me reste plus qu'une preuve et on pourra enfin s'expliquer, garce**_

**Soren** : _**Parfait, il n'a rien entendu !**_ _ **d'un air enjoué**_ Rien, rien, je vais aller nettoyer tout ça au toilette, je reviens dans 10min ! À tout à l'heure, Ulqui-chéri ~ **_disparait dans le couloir menant au toilette_**

 **Ulquiorra** : _**Enfin. Va falloir faire vite.**_ _ **se dirige vers le bureau de Soren, et prend son portable**_ _**Alors voyons voir ça. Elle avait envoyé un message à Orihime le jour où j'étais censé aller chez elle**_ _ **ouvre la fenêtre des messages échangés avec Orihime et lit**_ _**Mais… Je n'ai jamais dit ça !... J'ai eu raison de me méfier.**_ _ **repose le portable à l'endroit où il était**_ _**Y'a plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé d'Orihime.**_

Pendant ce temps, Orihime se préparait avec la plus grande peine du monde, elle avait pleuré pendant tout le week-end et son cauchemar avait refait surface. Il était 9h45, il était l'heure d'y aller, elle se débarbouilla, ses joues légèrement rouge et partie en direction de son lieu de travail.

10h. Elle était pile à l'heure, devant la porte de son bureau, mais elle voulue repartir. Là dedans se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait et celle qu'il chérissait… Orihime poussa un grand soupir et entra dans le bureau. Elle ne put regarder Ulquiorra dans les yeux, c'était trop dur à supporter pour elle. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de ne plus trembler, Ulquiorra lui adressa la parole.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_sourit en rougissant_** Te voilà enfin, Orihime… On a des choses à se dire. **_Regardant Soren avec mépris_** A toi aussi Soren.

Soren fut tellement surprise qu'elle arrêta de bidouiller son téléphone portable, leva les yeux vers Ulquiorra et vit son air accusateur.

 **Soren** : _**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?...**_

Quant à notre belle Orihime, en entendant la voix d'Ulquiorra, elle ne put retenir une larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux écarquillé. Elle se tourna vers Ulquiorra, celui-ci la voyant ainsi perdit son sourire, et devient sérieux.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_se tournant vers Soren_** Soren. Que nous as-tu fait ? Dans quel but ?

 **Soren** : **_totalement décontenancé_** Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je. _**Merde, c'est quoi ce retournement de situation ?...**_

 **Ulquiorra** : Ne fais pas l'ignorante. Ne nie pas. Arrête. Je sais tout. Tout ce que tu nous as fait croire et subir. ALORS DIS LE ! **_serrant les poings_**

Orihime ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Ulquiorra accusait-il celle qu'il aimait ? Il l'a regardais si méchamment, il n'y avait pas d'amour là dedans. En pensant à cela, Orihime sentit son cœur s'alléger, comme ci un poids énorme venait de disparaitre soudainement. Ulquiorra n'aimait pas cette femme, il ne l'aimait pas, bon sang ! En entendant Ulquiorra presque crier, Orihime sorti de sa rêverie, et dit sans même le vouloir.

 **Orihime** : **_baisse la tête_** Ulquiorra-kun… qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe à la fin… ? Je ne comprends rien de rien. Qu'est-ce que Soren a fait de si horrible… ?

 **Ulquiorra** : **_regarde Orihime_** Orihime… ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt tout savoir.

 **Soren** : **_faisant mine d'être outrée_** Mais ! Je n'ai strictement rien fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ulqui-chérie ? Pourquoi dis-tu ces horribles choses sur ta Soren d'amour~

 **Ulquiorra** : **_sur les nerfs_** Ne fait pas l'innocente. Et en aucun cas je te considère comme quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. **_rougissant légèrement_** Orihime, elle, l'est. Mais tu ne l'as remplacera jamais, alors avoue.

 **Orihime** : **_devient toute rouge et regarde Ulquiorra, les yeux pétillants_** U-Ul-Ulquiorra-kun…

 **Soren** : **_commençant à s'énerver_** Non ! De toute façon vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! Tu n'as aucunes preuves !

 **Ulquiorra** : **_s'impatiente_** J'ai vu le texto que tu as envoyé à Orihime. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit de lui envoyé. Et d'après ce que m'a dit cet homme qui était avec Orihime le jour où on devait se voir et dans l'état qu'elle était quand je l'ai aperçu, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas croisé et qu'elle ne t'as pas dit qu'elle annulait notre rendez-vous, ai-je raison ? **_se tournant vers Orihime_** Orihime, était-ce vrai que tu ne pouvais pas m'accueillir chez toi ?

 **Soren** : **_surprise_** _**Merde, merde, merde !**_ Non mais… !

 **Orihime** : Attend une seconde. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Soren pendant mes jours de « convalescences », et je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'annulais notre rendez vous ! Au contraire, j'étais… **_rougit violemment_** terriblement impatiente de te revoir…

 **Ulquiorra** : E-Et… **_perturbé par les dires d'Orihime_** j'aimerais savoir si… **_gêné_** enfin c'est juste pour être sûr… mais… est-ce que cet homme en ta compagnie l'autre fois… est-ce que vous…

 **Orihime** : Nous ne sommes que de très bons amis. Il est en couple avec l'une de mes meilleures amies. Il a toujours été là pour moi, nous sommes très proche mais pas au point d'être ensemble. _**Mon cœur t'appartient, Ulquiorra-kun…**_

 **Ulquiorra** : Merci d'avoir répondu… Orihime. _**Je suis tellement heureux, son cœur n'est pas pris par cet homme, j'ai toujours ma chance. Je veux être avec toi Orihime, coûte que coûte…**_ _ **se tournant vers Soren qui n'avait pas osé bouger depuis**_ Alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ces mensonges ? Pourquoi avoir voulu me faire croire qu'Orihime était en couple ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait tant de peine, m'avoir rendu jaloux ? Pourquoi… **_serrant les poings_** Pourquoi avoir voulu me faire perdre la femme la plus chère à mes yeux ?...

 **Orihime** : **_surprise, regardant intensément Ulquiorra_** _**Il vient de dire que… que j'étais la femme la plus chère à ses yeux ? Je ne peux pas y croire… c'est vraiment trop beau, je.**_ Ulquiorra-kun, je… !

 **Soren** : **_à bout_** ÇA SUFFIIIIIIIT ! J'EN PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS DEUX ! Ulquiorra, si j'ai fait tout ça c'est pour t'avoir ! Avec un mec pareil je pourrais en rendre jalouse plus d'une ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ! Et je te veux toi, maintenant. Alors… **_sort un couteau de son bureau, attrape Orihime et le lui met sous la gorge_** décide toi. Sois tu sors avec moi, sois je l'égorge comme la petite truie qu'elle est !

En une fraction de seconde, Orihime prit le couteau, l'arracha des mains de Soren, le jeta et s'échappa de l'emprise de cette garce. Ulquiorra n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, ni de prendre peur pour le sort de sa Hime, qu'elle s'était déjà mise hors de danger toute seule.

 **Orihime** : **_très sérieuse_** Ecoute Soren. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est à Ulquiorra-kun de faire son choix. Moi quand j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble, est-ce que j'ai tout fait pour vous séparer sous prétexte que j'aimerais être à ta place ? Non ! J'ai souffert en silence pour ne pas vous déranger de peur de perdre Ulquiorra-kun pour toujours. Je… Je l'aime et… _**Orihime, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !**_ être proche de lui me suffit amplement.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_rougit violemment_** Orihime… _**Elle… elle m'aime. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être entrain de rêver. Ma Hime ? Amoureuse de… moi ? C'est tellement… je n'ai plus les mots, j'ai besoin de-**_

Sans même avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire, Ulquiorra se précipita derrière sa belle, et l'enlaça amoureusement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ce moment. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne, enfin.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_la serrant dans ses bras_** Orihime, je t-

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer cette phrase qu'il avait tant voulu dire, que le Patron, qui avait vu la précédente scène entre les deux jeunes femmes, entra avec quelques collègues et embarqua Soren.

 **Patron** : Schiffer-san, raccompagnez la demoiselle chez elle, Tsukiyo-san ne vous apportera plus aucun ennui. Rentrez bien et excusez moi du désagrément, c'était une mauvaise idée d'engager cette folle, et puis vous faites déjà une très bonne équipe. Sur ce, à demain. **_Repart_**

Orihime et Ulquiorra n'osèrent pas se regarder droit dans les yeux, ils étaient tout deux gênés. Ils venaient tout de même de s'avouer indirectement leur amour respectif. Timidement, les âmes-sœurs sortirent de l'établissement et marchèrent dans un silence royal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Orihime, ce silence se brisa.

 **Orihime** / **Ulquiorra** : **_en même temps_** Déjà arrivé…

 **Orihime** : **_gênée_** Eto… Ulquiorra-kun, tu peux entrer si tu veux. **_toute rouge_** Enfin, si tu en as envie… C-C'était pour… pour rattraper cette soirée perdue par la faute de… _**Orihime, arrête de bégayer !**_ de de… je.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_souriant et rougissant_** Ce serait avec plaisir, Orihime. Rattrapons le temps perdu. _**On va enfin pouvoir la faire cette soirée, je suis tellement heureux. Je pense que le moment est venu de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur…**_

Orihime était tellement heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir être seule avec celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son être. Elle ne put retenir son énorme sourire qui faisait tant craquer le beau jeune homme en face d'elle. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Orihime. Celle-ci encore un peu gênée se précipita dans la cuisine, préparer du thé. Mais Ulquiorra n'en pouvait plus, il voyait la gêne qu'il y avait entre eux depuis ces aveux mutuels. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Orihime, qui était de dos, et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

 **Orihime** : **_sursautant_** … ! Ulquiorra…-kun ?...

 **Ulquiorra** : **_la serrant de plus en plus fort_** J'en avais tellement envie… te prendre dans mes bras… je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. **_lui faisant face_** je.

 **Orihime** : **_totalement désemparée_** Ulquiorra-kun, j-je suis désolée… je… je suis. Mais si tu me considère seulement comme une… comme une sœur à protéger, je compren-

Orihime ne pût finir sa phrase, Ulquiorra s'était emparé de ses lèvres rosées. Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Orihime, elle n'y croyait pas. Etait-ce un rêve ? Une hallucination ? Peut importe, elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment tant attendu. Au bout de quelques secondes ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

 **Ulquiorra** : **_rougissant_** Orihime, je t'aime. Pas comme un frère aimant sa sœur, mais comme un homme aimant une femme merveilleuse. La femme merveilleuse que tu es, qui est dans mon cœur depuis notre première rencontre, je t'aime tellement. Si tu savais toute les fois où j'avais envie d'être à tes côtés, de t'embrasser, de te toucher… Tu me rends complètement fou… Je t'aime…

 **Orihime** : **_en pleurs_** J-Je suis… JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUUUUSE **_éclate en sanglot_** Ça faisait tellement longtemps que… que je voulais te l'entendre dire… **_enfouit sa tête dans les bras d'Ulquiorra_** je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime, Ulquiorra-kun… je t'aime…

Ils étaient là, blottit l'un contre l'autre à s'avouer leur amour jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé, et ne se quitteraient plus. Ils étaient liés à jamais et pour toujours.

Cette nuit là, les songes d'Orihime s'éveillèrent. C'était un monde de désolation, des cadavres de voitures calcinées jonchaient au sol. Un sol brûlant où de nombreux obus, encore fumants, s'y étaient incrustés quelques minutes auparavant. Les rues étaient vides, l'obscurité régnait. Mais à travers cette épaisse couche de ténèbres, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille. Une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleurait. Pendant quelques instants, un silence pesant régna. Les reniflements et gémissement de la petite fille, résonnèrent dans ce monde de vide, dans ce néant… quand soudain… quand soudain un homme grand, au regard emplit de courage, de beauté, mais surtout de tristesse, fit fuir toute la misère de ce monde en perdition. La petite fille, quant à elle, se redressa lentement et sentit une vague de bonheur la remplir. Comme-ci d'un seul coup d'œil, cet homme mystérieux avait allégé son cœur et l'avait rendit heureuse comme jamais.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé, Hime… lui dit-il, vient avec moi, je te chérirais de tout mon être. Tu es la seule capable de faire disparaitre toute cette tristesse qui me pèse. »

La fille courut vers lui et murmura dans un souffle « Ulquiorra… ».

 **Fin**


End file.
